Reasons To Be Beautiful
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: The latest installment in the Celebrity Skin series. John CenaOC. Sitting on a plane on the way to another WWE show, Cena is tormented by what he walked into at his house earlier in the night. Includes sexual situations. This is a ONE SHOT!


John Cena met B when he was first trying to break into wrestling. He had gone to a local bar one night after training and after sitting next to her for an hour, had struck up a conversation with her. He found out B was studying psychology at a nearby university and when he told her he was training to be a professional wrestler, she had given him an amused look, but didn't laugh the way many other people had, which instantly raised John's level of attraction.

**They sat for hours chatting, the rest of the world melting away around them. John was captivated by B's beauty, her sense of humour and her intelligence. Even though he was only in training, many of the ringrats had spotted his potential and were already sniffing around and he was happy that B was nothing like them. **

**They spoke about movies, music and he told her about his training and his goal to work for the WWE. By the time they noticed the clock, the bar was beginning to close up for the night and the staff were giving them the 'get the hell out' looks.**

**"Can I have your number?" He asked as they walked to her car. Asking for a woman's number was an unusually bold move for John. He often sat back and let them do the running, which on the whole they did eagerly. This time, however, he knew she was something special and he had to be sure he would see her again.**

**B bit her lip, and in that one instant, although he was unaware of it at the time, John Cena had begun to fall in love.**

**"Okay," she said after giving it some thought, reaching into her bag and producing a notebook. She pulled the pen out of her hair, causing the blonde waves to fall on her shoulders, arousing John, and began writing down her number.**

Two years later, John was sitting on an aeroplane, flying high above a sleeping America. Usually he slept on overnight flights because there was nothing else to do but tonight he was not going to be drifting to sleep any time soon and if he did he knew it would not be a peaceful slumber. He had gone home for a few days to visit B. To say it hadn't gone the way he'd expected was an understatement.

When he had pulled into the driveway, his heart had begun to beat faster. He couldn't wait to see B, to hold her in his arms and remind her of how much her loved her. Every day he spent away from her was torture and he had grown to accept that in order for him to keep the job he loved and the woman that he loved, he was going to have to make some sacrifices. Unfortunately, because of B's job, she couldn't join him on the road as much as he would have liked.

**He remembered the first time he had held B in his arms after the first time they had had sex. They lay in her bed together, tired, sweaty, but sharing a moment of bliss that John knew would be hard to match again or with another woman.**

**B had leaned over and kissed his cheek, making it tingle under her lips.**

**"I could lie here with you forever," she murmured, leaning her head on his chest.**

**"I know, babe," he responded, kissing the top of her head, his lips tingling with excitement at touching her skin. "I could too."**

He climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat of the car. Locking the door, he turned and faced the house, anxious to get inside and see B.

_Home,_ he thought. _The only place in the world I want to be right now._

Opening the front door, he glanced around and noticed that B had changed the furniture round. He shrugged, not thinking much of it. She was here all the time and he knew that if this was the way she wanted things arranged, then it was fine by him.

"B," he called. "I'm home."

Walking through the house to the living room, John noticed the dining room table. On it, were the remains of a big dinner. He saw pieces of grilled garlic chicken and an assortment of vegetables in bowls that had been picked at and left and were now stone cold.

Turning into the living room, John dropped his bag in shock. Two bodies were wrapped around each other, naked, on his black leather couch. As they rolled over, John heard the unmistakable sound of B moaning, the sound that he used to evoke in her.

"B!" He exclaimed, anger and hurt filling his body, although part of him couldn't believe what was going on in front of him.

"Jesus Christ." B jumped off the couch and stood in front of him without a stitch of clothes on and John felt disgust rise like vomit in his throat. "John, what are you doing here?"

John didn't reply. He was looking at the man who only moments earlier had had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend and his dick inside her. The man who at that moment was scrambling to put some clothes on and get the hell out of the line of fire. The man who John was ready to kill.

"John, I'm sorry," B was saying as she pulled on her jeans.

"For what?" He spat back, voice full of venom and anger bubbling inside. He wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him. "Cheating, or for getting caught?"

The man who had been fucking John's girlfriend on the couch stood up and looked John straight in the eyes. "Dude, I know I don't know you and you have no reason to believe me, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

The WWE superstar responded by punching him in the mouth. The man's head rocked back and blood flew across the room, landing on the carpet that B had picked out; The carpet she had told him she had to have.

"Get the fuck out of my house now," John growled. The man obliged and John was slightly amused by the look of fear on his face and the speed at which he hurried out.

"You didn't need to punch him," B matter of factly told him and he was infuriated that she was attempting to stick up for him. She had pulled on her shirt and was looking at the floor.

"Well you didn't need to sleep with him." He knew he was being a baby by throwing her comment back in her face but he was past the point of caring. Hurt overcame John and tears stung his eyes. "Why did you do it, B?"

B sat on the couch, looking down at her hands clasped on her lap. For a minute, John thought she wasn't going to answer him, but just as he was about to let loose on her again, she began to speak.

"Do you know how lonely my life is?" She paused for a second and her eyes creeped upwards to look into his. "You are constantly on the road, I'm here on my own making a living and trying to stop the pain of missing you."

"I've asked you to come with me, you said no." John retorted, unwilling to let her blame him for what he had walked into.

"Because no-one knows I exist. Hardly anyone in that company knows about me, let alone the fans. You would rather pretend I don't exist and keep your female fans than tell the world about the woman you supposedly love."

"What do you mean by 'supposedly love'? That's bullshit. Just because I don't announce it on air doesn't mean they don't know. And the company asked me to play it down, the way they ask most of the roster to play it down."

"Whatever," she replied and with that word, John noticed how immature and unreasonable she could be and he couldn't believe why he'd never seen it before. "I am stuck here in this house, day in, day out, waiting and hoping you might make it home this week. It's not a life, John, it's a waiting period until death."

"So to get a life, you went and slept with some guy behind my back?" His voiced began to rise again, along with that feeling of vomit in his throat.

"I would only be behind your back if you were here!" She yelled. "That's the point! How is it cheating when I feel like I barely have a boyfriend?"

John's heart felt like it had been ripped in two. He knew their relationship had suffered with him being on the road so much, but he had no idea it was this bad. He spoke to her on the phone every night and everything seemed fine. Apparently it wasn't. Instantly his mind began recalling incidents when B had sounded distant or when she didn't answer the phone at all.

_How long has this shit been going on?_ He asked himself. _And how many guys have fucked my woman?_

"I threw myself on fire for you," he told her, finally finding his voice. "I know it's been hard, but I would never have done this to you.

"I have women throwing themselves at me all the time. But I never gave in, I never even acknowledged them, because I love you. I thought you loved me too." John stalked across the room and picked up his bag, his eyes turning cold. "How am I meant to believe anything about our relationship, when you have spent a part of it whoring yourself out behind my back?

"I want you out of my house by next week. Anything that you can't take with you I'll send on. I don't care where you go or what you do, but don't ever get in touch with me again."

Sitting on the plane, tears filled John's eyes as he remembered leaving that house, knowing that he would never see B again. In one night the only bit of stability in his life had become crazier than the rest of it.

_I can't believe this has happened to me,_ he thought, looking out at a sleeping America as a tear ran down his cheek. _Love hates me._


End file.
